


Womanizer

by guren666



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Chiaki is questioning who gained his friend's glare, Jealous! Yuu, M/M, Mino Kanade in a host mode at the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: At the Marukawa New Year Party, Yuu is confronted with Mino Kanade, the unpredictable editor from Emerald Monthly. The man made passes at him a few times, even told him Yuu is his number one. But then, he shows up at the party, flirting with female authors. That sight disgusts Yuu, so he gets his friend Chiaki to find a quiet spot...





	1. Womanizer

The annual Marukawa New Year Party was a grand occasion for authors and editors to mingle and interact outside of work. Because of Chiaki's shy nature, Yuu agreed to accompany him.

It was a boring banquet, they showed up sooner than Yuu anticipated. He was stuck there for the whole night, until Chiaki was done and they could go home.

Yuu counted on authors wanting to scout him. He steered clear of them most of the evening, being with Chiaki, observing people. He didn't want to come for a someone, who made passes at him.

Lost in thoughts about that man, he was a bit startled when Chiaki jabbed him. "Look over there. There's Tori's editorial team. Why are they so sparkling? Seriously…"

Yuu tsked at the sight of him. Best avoid him. Chiaki blinked upon seeing Yuu's angry grimace at the latecomers, but didn't comment.

He was the last person the freelance assistant wanted to see. He tapped Chiaki's shoulder to get his attention. "Chiaki, let's move over there."

Disoriented, the author let himself be led by his friend to the other side of banquet hall, where they found a lonely spot along the wall. Yuu leaned a bit, frowning. Of course he'd come. He's editor.

Confused, Chiaki glanced from Yuu, seeking the recipient of that frown, but he couldn't pinpoint, it was getting too crowded. Chiaki tried to lighten the mood of his friend. "So many people, I've always been nervous in crowded areas. Thank you for coming with me, Yuu."

Yuu's frown changed slightly, when he gazed at his friend. "How long must you stay?" He asked.

"Tori wanted to introduce me to the production people of the adaptation…"

"So, until then, we can't leave. Just great."

"Umm… I didn't know you'd hate coming here so much. Is it because of Tori?"

Yuu snorted. "I don't care about him. But he's here."

He? Whom did Yuu mean? Chiaki shook head.

The freelance assistant watched someone with a glare. Chiaki never saw his friend look at someone like that before. He must really hate that man… but who is that person?

The author got really curious about it. Yuu never displayed animosity towards anyone, this was a first…

Yuu growled. "Tch, I can't watch this anymore. Chiaki, you haven't eaten anything since we left your home. It's been four hours. I'll get you something, wait here." He didn't wait for a response, he up and left, walking towards the crowd, eyes on the man.

The gall. Since they met two months ago at his author's studio, passes were made. Too many to count. Yuu declined every time. And now, he was standing there, surrounded by women and he oozed sex appeal. Foolish as women were, they were enamored with his charms.

How foolish. Yuu knew just what he was. A womanizer. Making passes (even at him, despite he was a man) and flirting shamelessly.

Yuu's path was blocked by Sarada – sensei. He was Sarada – sensei's editor. The author smiled at him and Yuu put on a smile in response.

"Yanase – kun, I'm so happy you came after all. Are you here alone?"

"I'm here with a friend. I went to grab something to eat."

Sarada – sensei shook head, affirmatively. "Say, when will you become an exclusive assistant? I'd gladly accept you into my team. Your skills cannot be denied. What do you say, Yanase – kun?"

Again with the recruiting? This was the what, ninth author tonight? Yuu politely bowed down. "I'm sorry, but I'm enjoying being a freelance assistant. I get to work on all sorts of manga with different genres."

Sarada – sensei shook head. "I see. But my door is always open if you change your mind. It was nice seeing you, Yanase – kun." And he left.

His field of vision was free again and he got a view that made him sick to the stomach. Him being all over the female authors, flirting openly. Yuu hated men like him.

He diverted his gaze, looking above everyone's heads as he approached the long table. He grabbed a tray and put on some random food and he grabbed two glasses for himself and Chiaki.

Balancing the tray in one hand and the two glasses in another, he walked carefully back to where Chiaki was.

However, when he arrived, Chiaki wasn't there. Yuu looked around. Where did he go? Maybe Hatori is finally introducing him to the production team. That means they can leave, soon.

Yuu reached their hangout, putting one glass and the tray on the floor. His gaze settled on him, again. More female authors joined him. Yuu sipped the champagne, staring at him.

That jerk. After declaring last week that Yuu's the only one for him, he shows up to the New Year Party and does this, with no shame.

Yuu chugged off all of his glass, irked. Why does he care what he does? Yuu knew that he wasn't serious, he was just toying with him. Men like him, they think they toy with people and their emotions, for fun.

His glare returned, this was so unsightly of Yuu. He knew it, getting pissed off just by seeing him and his face. Then he went into a host mode.

Yuu didn't want to see him. Yet, he couldn't tear his eyes from him. Chiaki returned and when he saw Yuu's glare, he halted before he approached his friend, who was in a much fouler mood than before. What happened?

The freelance assistant tore his gaze from the jerk, looking at Chiaki. "Finally. You're done, right?"

Chiaki nodded and Yuu dropped the empty glass on the floor. "Can we leave now?"

Sensing the mood Yuu was in, Chiaki didn't want to irk him. But then, something caught his glance. Yuu also looked in that direction. Erika Ichinose and Hatori?

Yuu pursed his lips. That bastard is flirting with Ichinose. Clearly, Emerald was in their element. Chiaki's face turned incredibly sour.

"There goes my appetite. Let's go, Yuu. I'm so done with this party."

Yuu had to agree with Chiaki. He's got enough.

The freelance assistant and author were leaving, avoiding the main crowd in the middle, where Hatori and that jerk were. Yuu flashed a last disgusted glare in his direction when he passed by, noticing that Chiaki's hands were balled up, his jaw clenched and he looked like he was about to cry. Fucking Hatori, making Chiaki feel down like this!

"Chiaki, forget him for tonight. I'll keep you company, okay?" He tried to ease his pain. "Thanks, but it's not necessary. I want to be alone at home…"

Yuu understood. They were friends for a long time. "Fine, have it your way. Just don't dwell on it. Hatori's not worth a heartbreak." Yuu exclaimed as they walked up to the reception, where they picked their coats they left earlier. Yuu presented his number to the woman at the reception and she was getting his coat. Then, he appeared.

"Yanase!" Irked by his voice, Yuu ignored his call from afar, while Chiaki perplexedly stared at him, then at the man, whom he didn't recognize, but he seemed to know Yuu for some reason.

Yuu did as he didn't exist, pretending he doesn't hear his voice. Tch. Lay off, jerk. I'm not a fool.

The lady handed his coat and Yuu gladly took it, waiting on Chiaki, who was unsure if he should leave with Yuu or not.

The man caught up, stopping before them. Chiaki finally recognized him. He's Tori's friend and co – worker…

He put his hand on Yuu's shoulder. He promptly shook it off, even dusted his shoulder. "Don't touch me."

The atmosphere was so thick, it could be sliced with a knife. Chiaki gulped down, snatching his coat from the lady, grabbing onto Yuu's hand. This man was most probably the recipient of that frown and glare. They should leave…

"If you'll excuse us, we're leaving." He announced and he yanked with Yuu, who gladly turned his back on the man.

They were on the way to the exit, when two pairs of hands snatched them each apart.

Yuu and Chiaki found themselves in tight grips.

What the - they saw the faces. Them.

Chiaki stared at Tori, who looked as he ran after him, cheeks slightly flushed. "Chiaki, we had a agreement. Don't leave without me." And Chiaki was dragged off (he didn't put on much of fight) to a more secluded area.

Yuu was left alone with him, clasping his wrist painfully. He didn't want to make a scene at a Marukawa Party, but this jerk isn't leaving him another option.

He tried to break the hold. "Let go of me." He stated, gritting teeth. Yuu was getting angrier and angrier. "Yanase, hear me out."

Yuu sardonically cackled. "Why? So you can spout more convenient lies? I'm not interested, Mr. Irresistible. I hate you." Yuu declared, looking into his eyes.

The grip didn't loosen one bit. "Now you're lying to yourself, Yanase. Your actions in the banquet hall speak otherwise."

This was the last straw. Yuu's anger exploded and he slapped him hard across the face with the free hand. His cheek reddened, his head snapped back in place after the impact. His gaze was dangerous. Without any further words, he hauled Yuu towards the exit.

"Let go! You bastard!"

He wasn't listening.

Yuu was turning pale. This man is dangerous. He must escape. But tearing himself away was next to impossible. His strength was inhuman and to be sure, he held down his left hand, too.

Yuu was getting a bit scared here. No, where is he taking him?!

They reached the parking lot. He led him to his car, opening the doors and showed him inside. Other people who were also leaving curiously stopped to look, but didn't dare to approach.

Yuu desperately watched as that jerk sat on the driver's seat, putting on the seat belt. "Buckle up, Yanase."

Yuu refused to listen. This was borderline abduction. Just what is he thinking?! "Hell no! I am not going anywhere with you. Let me go or I'll scream!"

He turned on the seat, almost as he was sneering. "I dare you to scream."

That shut Yuu up. What the hell is wrong with this man?

He sighed. "Hear me out."

"No."

"Really now? What are you, five years old?"

Yuu puffed up. "At least I'm not a fucking womanizer."

"I knew it. You're jealous."

As if! Yuu crossed his arms. "Why me? Is it fun tormenting me? Try another target for your games."

"This isn't a game, Yanase. You're the only one for me."

Yuu snorted. "Riiight. Then what was that at the banquet? I've heard a lot from you from Sarada – sensei. Flirting is your pastime or what? Cut it out, I AM A MAN!"

"Is gender issue when there is love?" He asked innocently and Yuu groaned, frustrated at the man.

He turned back, turning on the engine. "Buckle up. We're leaving."

Yuu wasn't responsive.

"If you won't like what I'll tell you, I promise I won't bother you again. I swear." He swore, which got Yuu's suspicions even higher.

"Why should I believe your words…"

"I am a man of my word, Yanase."

Yuu looked away. Most of the onlookers already left.

Fine, fine, fine, FINE!

He put on the belt.

The editor cracked a smile and the turned with the key. The car moved. They were leaving.

Yuu reluctantly and still a bit angry at himself stared out the window.

He didn't know where they were going; he didn't care.

TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. (You drive me) Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mino brings Yuu into the love hotel district. Yuu gets the picture and tries to run away, but...

They arrived in the most notorious district at night. Yuu thought they were going to a café or something… not there. "Where are you taking me? You do realize what's around the next corner."

Mino steered to the left and the over lit street of the district was too distracting for the assistant, he shut eyes to block out the excessive lightning.

He parked his car, then he turned on the seat to gaze at Yuu who wasn't okay with this. Heck, who would be okay, going into a love hotel area with someone like Mino?!

Mino unlocked the doors and Yuu immediately slipped out, with intention to run the fuck away. However, the man had longer legs and he couldn't outrun him. In a matter of seconds, the iron grip was on his hands.

Aware of the people on street gawking at them openly, Yuu burned up, humiliated. "Stop running away, Yanase."

Yuu stood his ground, unwilling to move even one more inch further. "You're not dragging me into one the fine establishments. We're both men, moron."

Mino bobbed head to side. "I still don't know what this recurring issue with gender is about. Love is love." He said calmly, putting in all his weight into the pulling.

Yuu got dragged to the nearest entrance with big heart sign in front of the tall building. That's it! Forcefully abducting him, he's got this coming, the bastard!

The editor was opening the main gate and Yuu used his moment of carelessness and kicked him in the shin. He hissed from pain and let go of one of his hand.

The freelance assistant struggled to free himself of the remaining hand on his wrist, kicking his other shin. He didn't let go, instead he bore that dangerous look again, casting Yuu inside.

He staggered and was met with curious looks from the receptionist at the desk. "Hello, I see you have a charming …" She stopped speaking, when she saw them.

A smile that could rival Cheshire cat appeared. "We have only one room available right now, it's on the second floor. Will you take it?"

Mino approached her with the money he magicked out from his pocket. Woman's smile was devious as she handed him the key, while Yuu was getting paler and paler, aiming to flee.

They walked to the elevator and Yuu's face was pale as if he's seen a ghost by this point. He isn't a fool. This was a love hotel. They were heading up to the one of the rooms.

… Yuu was shaking from fear. The elevator clinked when it reached the second floor, doors opened and the jerk dragged him off towards the rooms along the long corridor.

The bastard turned the key and kicked the door open, throwing him inside the spacious room with a disturbingly large bed. Yuu heard how he closed the door, locked it and the key was discarded on the the carpet.

Yuu instinctively backed away. But, there was nowhere to run. The window was too small to fit through; and they were on the second floor – jumping was out of question. He reached the wall, while the man looked at him.

Then, a scream that only be described as shriek of euphoria came from the neighboring room, Yuu was very much aware of the situation. Mino neared him. No, no. "This isn't a joke anymore! Let me leave, please."

His answer was shoving the assistant towards the floor, the dangerous glint intensified. Yuu whelped when he felt how the editor pinned his body against the sturdy door. He squirmed, his attempt was panicked and pitiful.

Yuu whelped when he felt how his pants were sliding down, feeling cold on his back. Also, his lower, now exposed regions. He blushed with shame and humiliation alike.

Wait, wait!

"Wait!" Yuu yelled out, he turned his head slightly and what he saw made his blood churn. Mino was tearing a… a… condom package… he put it on…

This cannot be true, this isn't real…

"Please, stop…" Yuu pleaded.

He inserted two curled up fingers into…

Yuu's body arched, the intrusion was too painful; but he gritted teeth, refusing to let the man see him cry.

Mino was closely watching over the assistant's reaction as he twisted, pulled in and out and twisted, searching for that spot. All the while, Yuu was beginning to feel strange, barely breathing heavily.

"Ah, haa - plea… ah! - se, stop …" Yuu said, feeling weird.

"Yanase, your body is more honest. Look here…" The editor grabbed Yuu's cock.

He looked down, horrified. He's hard?! He held on, teasing him. Yuu shut his eyes in. This is all a nightmare.

Mino stopped his machinations with the fingers, when he thought that Yuu's backside has become loose after his fondling. Now… this ought to do it… He lined up his cock next to the abused, red entrance. He leaned in to whisper. "I'll make you mine, now."

Yuu shuddered, eyes snapping open in the same moment as Mino pushed in. Yuu screamed involuntarily, the searing pain was worse than anything he'd ever felt.

The freelance assistant's eyes watered up as Mino penetrated deeper and deeper, making him scream again with each thrust.

He couldn't speak coherently, pain subsided over the few first thrusts and instead of scream, he moaned out.

Yuu couldn't believe what was happening to his body. He was enjoying it. Enjoying it!

"Oh? It seems we're more compatible than I thought. How about I do… this..." He raised Yuu's right leg, holding onto his thigh.

Yuu's screams of pleasure pierced Mino's eyes, which made him trust even harder and deeper with the new angle he created.

They rode out their passion together, Mino's erotic grunts were driving Yuu mad. All of sudden, Mino grabbed his head and they kissed, making out. Yuu couldn't hold it. He's going to come!

Sensing that his lovely partner is close, he picked up the pace. Two more powerful thrusts, Yuu's outcry of pleasure followed by the feeling of something hot and sticky in Mino's hand, they came hard.

Panting, Mino slipped out from Yuu's body.

Said assistant sank to knees, shaking violently over the powerful orgasm.

Mino picked him up, making them face each other. Yuu's eyes were turning a bit red and swollen, puffy from all the crying. Mino wiped a tear away. Yuu stared at him, blushing heavily. "Why, why did you do something like this?"

"You're not a brat. I'm sure you understand pretty well. It's obvious." He said.

Yuu looked at the floor, on their legs. "Don't tell me that you…have feelings for me?"

Mino grabbed him, holding onto his waist possessively. "If that wasn't the case, I wouldn't do this."

Yuu slightly pushed him away, putting on his underwear and pants properly, albeit a bit clumsily. "Then, why the flirting… with women?"

"You're the only one I will be flirting with from now on. I'm madly in love with you. Have been… for two months."

"If you're using me, I'll never forgive you." Yuu stated, embarrassed/serious.

"I'm not using you, Yanase. I want to be with you. Seeing you act so out of character in the banquet hall convinced me that you must love me. If you didn't, you wouldn't feel jealous."

Yuu understood finally. That's why. That's why he could see Chiaki and Hatori together, without feeling the burning jealousy that has been eating at him for years.

"And why did you… rush me into this?"

"I was desperate. Also I got turned on when I saw you in at the banquet, casually leaning and glaring at me."

Yuu blinked. He got horny by looking at him?

"… Take responsibility for making me fall in love with you." He said, heart beating faster.

Mino smirked, cupping his face. He bestowed him with a tender kiss, which he reciprocated.

Yuu wasn't sure how, but it happened. He fell in love with someone who loved him back.

Yuu let himself be carried to the bed, where they continued on with the activities until the sun was out.

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not be inspired by B. Spears songs Womanizer and (You drive me) Crazy.


End file.
